Pyris
Overview ; History ; Personality They're courageous...or naive. They love all that shines... Pyris are completely and entirely innocent, and remain so throughout their lives. Due to this they are fearless. Allthough a Pyris is immune to all types of fear, it should be noted that on more than one occassion, Pyris have felt fear for individuals that they care for. So, while Pyris are immune to fear for themselves, they may still fear the peril of others. Traits Wanderlust Pyris are afflicted with Wanderlust in their teens, this lust makes it difficult, even stifling to be in one place for a very long time. They become overly curious, and find that they seek adventure more and more throughout their adolescence. This can be problematic, as they are immune to fear, many young Pyris may find themselves in dangerous positions. One such example would be Tek Glitterwright, a young rogue that found himself face to face with a red dragon, because the Pyris wondered how large the dragon’s cave could be. Pyris usually grow out of the Wanderlust later in their lives, provided that they live that long, but faster than Kenders do Kleptomania Anyone who has holes in their pockets should be wary of the Pyris. More often than not, if a Pyris has a fond appreciation for something you own that is not strapped down, tied up, or locked away, they will “find it”. It is not uncommon at all for a Pyris to have many pockets filled with the nick-nacks, and shiny baubles, that his party has “dropped.” If one were to realize that their key has come up missing, and is now in the Pyris’s possession, the Pyris will (usually) have no problem giving it back, and will exclaim something along the lines of, “I found that a couple miles back, I bet you are really glad that I saw it and picked it up for you.” Pyris are very curious and tend to "borrow" objects. The Pyris possess a habit of finding things that have dropped into their pouches by accident, picking things up in the streets, finding "junk", and generally getting things that belong to other people. The Pyris have enormous natural curiosity, a character trait which is also employed to provision the characters with both lock picking skills and a tendency to "listen in on other's conversations". In terms of moral considerations, Pyris are described as not believing that there is anything wrong with handling, although this habit may be employed to get Pyris in to deep trouble with the owner of an item. In addition, they do not tend to "find" things like money, gems, and the like, as they are depicted as having little concept of monetary value. Pyris oppose actual thieving vehemently, and thus consider being called a thief a great insult to their dignity. ;Physical Description Pyris are often mistaken for Children or Halflings, most don't care either way if they are. They have small statures, like halflings, but their eyes are bright and just slightly larger than their halfling cousins. They carry an air of innocence about them, and are often caught off guard as many are just as naive as they are energetic. Pyris also have a prehensile tail that allows them to get to things that are usually out of reach. It has been said that Pyris also can manipulate fire Alignment Pyris are mostly Chaotic Good, and tend to spend their life as young adults wandering until they are ready to settle down more permanently. They also have a high sense of right and wrong, and find it hard not to step in when someone is in trouble. Notes ;